Masked Matchmaker
by Karuiko
Summary: Kagamine Rin has moved to Tokyo, Japan to start a new life in high school. She creates a plan to keep herself out of trouble but she becomes the school's matchmaker! Will she be able find love too? Especially with the school's heartthrob, Kagamine Len?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: The Plan<p>

I continued to roll around constantly under my soft, orange covers. The scent of citrus was throughout the whole entire room - my room. I looked at my alarm clock to see the time. 11:04PM. Even worse, tomorrow was Monday. Tomorrow will be a new day for me since I recently moved to Tokyo, Japan and had to attend a new school. Which means I'll have to figure my way out of things, like making a plan!

I quickly got up, grabbed a pencil from my desk and my notebook that contained my drawings and notes. I swiftly opened up to a blank page and started writing.

_High School Survival Plan 21/09/14_

_Name: Kagamine Rin_

_Age: 14_

_Plan: Try to avoid eye contact with the populars, keep track of your grades - maintain straight A's, try to make at least a few friends - Rinto doesn't count - make sure they're trustworthy._

I feel satisfied with my plan and decided it was good for now. I took a look at the time, 11:19PM. Tomorrow's going to be a long, boring day for me.

* * *

><p>-Kagamine Residence: 06:05AM-<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was the sound of my alarm clock going off. I lifted up my left hand to find the "Time" button. _Click._ As soon as I feel like I'm ready to get up, I find my way towards my closet to find my uniform. Afterwards, I start getting ready then made my way towards the stairs.

I laid my back against the white stair railing waiting for a monster named Kagamine Rinto. It was 06:17PM now, and I've been ready since 06:12PM. I swear, he takes forever to find the keys to the house. I thought he leaves them on the counter? Who even gave him the house keys? Oh wait- I did.

* * *

><p>"I-I FOUND THEM! AFTER AROUND 20 MINUTES OF SEARCHING!" Thank God he found the house keys. If he didn't, I'd try to kill him. Actually, I would kill him.<p>

"Great, now let's leave before we miss the bus." I took a quick glance at the time, 06:32AM. From the paper we received in the mail, the bus doesn't arrive until 06:41AM. At least it was only a 5 minute walk.

I grabbed my backpack and exited the door with Rinto following behind me, locking the door. I continued walking to the bus stop tensing up a bit. A new school's environment is going to a bit hard to adapt to. My thoughts kept leading towards my plan I made last night. Was it going to work?

After passing by a few parked cars, stop signs, and random civilians, we finally reached our destination. There were a few students there too - at least 10. I tried my best to look calm, and I could tell Rinto was perfectly fine in his own fantasy world.

"Hi there!" I looked to my left to see a girl a bit taller than me with two long, teal pigtails that at least reached to her feet. She had a carefree smile and seemed to be in an energetic mood.

"H-hello!"

"You must be new to Crypton High, right?"

"Yeah. I recently moved here a few days ago."

"Oh! I forgot to properly introduce myself! The name's Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you!"

"Kagamine Rin."

"Since you're new, do you want me to show you around once we get there? We're the last stop."

"Yeah! I don't know my-"

"Yes! Officially friends with the new girl!"

"-way aro-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the bus arrives. I followed Miku to a vacant seat and took the spot near the window. During the whole way, we talked about our family, our likes and dislikes and what Crypton High's like.

It turns out Miku has an older brother by the name of Mikuo and they're both leek-addicts. Her parents are usually away on business trips so she barely sees them. Also, she has a group of friends that'll probably accept me. What's even worse, she already came up with two nicknames for me, "Bunny-chan" and "Rinny-kins."

We finally arrive at Crypton High. It wasn't that long of a ride. This school is flippin' huge! I stood in awe then realized Miku was calling me. Back in reality, I could see her with the group of friends she was talking about on the bus. I started to walk towards them and thought to myself, do I really need this plan?

This'll be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. I didn't expect my first fan fiction to have this as a result. I know this isn't that great, but I'm trying! I'm still trying to get used to writing. Also, keep in mind that I'm new to this, so I know the story will be a bit... Actually, it will be out of place at times. I'll try to make things go a bit slower and on key point. Aha... I'll try to update if this gets anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 02: Tomorrow<p>

-School Gates: 06:58AM- Rin's POV

Okay Rin, don't mess up. Don't look like a total klutz infront if everyone. Just walk to them, introduce yourself, then find your homeroom and the rest of your classes. Wait, what are my classes anyways? Who cares, I'll check them later.

I guess I've been thinking for a while, because Miku just ran up to me. How long have I been standing here? She stared at me for a second then said something.

"Rinny-kins, if you keep daydreaming I'm going to drag you across the courtyard."

"You're gonna wha-" She grabbed my wrist and ran. Bumping into a few students occasionally, I tried to keep up. In the end, I tripped and fell. Luckily, it was infront of Miku's friends.

"Okay everyone, this is Rinny-kins! Now then, I'll introduce everyone. The pink haired one with the tuna sandwich is Megurine Luka, the purple head is Kamui Gakupo, the green frog is Megpoid Gumi, and the phone addict is Akita Neru. No honorifics needed!"

"H-hi everyone, Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you." Everyone said a few words and we all just chattered about school. Class didn't start until another 20 minutes so I had enough time to learn about everyone. We all became friends quickly. They all seemed trustable, considering the fact that a lot of girls are surrounding someone and the guys are just...there and not near us.

"LEN-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!"

"LEN-SAMA, MARRY ME!"

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

There I was. Walking to school with my best friend, Kaito Shion, by my side. Another day filled with fangirls around every corner. Some would come up to me to confess their undying love, some would stalk me, and others would stare at me from afar. I hated it. They probably only love me for my looks, but is my personality just trash to them?

I continued walking with my left hand stuffed in my pocket while the other has my school bag over my shoulder. A mob of fangirls run up to us screaming and yelling my name. Kaito, on the other hand, managed to walked right past them. He should be lucky he doesn't have to deal with this.

Kaito was an ice cream loving freak that acts like a child at times. Sometimes he would just eat ice cream for lunch. I don't understand how he doesn't get tired of it. It's kind of like me and bananas. They're the best thing in the world!

Back to the point, I was being bombarded with questions by fan girls. I already knew that they were "marry me", "go out with me", and anything else on those lines. I tried to walk past them but the followed me. Great.

I looked around to see if I could call anyone to help me. All I saw was a girl I've never seen before. Who is she?

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"Uh..." I have no idea what's happening right now.

"Oh," said Luka, "that's Kagamine Len. All the girls in the school like him for his looks, mainly, I've never seen anyone try to befriend him except the guys."

"Oh, I see. Wait- D-DID YOU JUST SAY 'KAGAMINE' LEN?!"

"Wait," this was Miku speaking now, "are you guys like, related?! BECAUSE YOU HAVE SIMILAR FACIAL FEATURES. OR EVEN BETTER, TWINS!"

"No! The only person I know that's related to me is Rinto." Now that I think about it, where is he?

* * *

><p>Rinto's POV<p>

I feel so lost. I wonder where Rin is.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

He could be anywhere, but I'll find him later. I looked at my phone, 7:12AM. 13 minutes until class starts.

"Hey, uh, can someone help me find my locker and homeroom."

"I WILL" That was obviously Miku. I think she became obsessed with me ever since she saw me. Maybe it's because of the bow in my hair. I don't know. I should feel scared.

Miku dragged me across the hall. Literally. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. How she has this much energy, I don't know. People were staring at us too. At least there weren't a lot of students in the halls, at least three quarters of the school is at the courtyard.

The good thing is that I have first period with Miku and Luka. The bad thing is that first period is history. I'm terrible at history. I get my dates, terms, and people mixed up. Every other subject I'm perfectly fine at. But history is just...no.

After that painful dragging, we finally made it. A lot of students finally came in and the halls were flooded. I quickly opened my locker and unpacked my things.

Luka comes up to me and shows me where the classroom is. Good thing it wasn't Miku. I still need to recover from being dragged across the cold, hard floor. Now here I am, trying to look for a vacant seat. The impossible has begun, because I don't know which seats are suppose to be empty.

A few seconds later with no help, Meiko-sensei just walked in. How I know her name? It was on the board...and on my schedule. Gakupo told me that she doesn't tell anyone her surname so she goes by Meiko-sensei. Weird.

5 minutes to spare, and I asked Miku if the seat to the left of her was empty. It was, so I took it. It was next to the window, and I have to admit, the view of the exterior was beautiful.

Just then, at least five million girls entered the room.

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

Rin just asked me if the seat next to me was empty. I said yes. I hope I could somehow embarrass her. Like how I embarrass everyone at school. Too had we just met this morning. I have to admit, she's shy and nice. But I bet once you get to know her she does the stupidest things ever.

Even better, she looks like a bunny. On Halloween, I should make her dress up as a bunny. That'll probably be the best thing ever! That is officially on my to-do list.

Oh, a ton of fangirls just walked in. That means Len Kagamine is here. Ugh. You're probably wondering why I don't admire him - well. I kind of like him. But what's the point? Wait, wait- does that mean...I'LL BE FOREVER ALONE MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE?!

Oh well. I wonder what Rinny-kins thinks of him then.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

This guy just walked in with girls surrounding him. He looks exactly like me. What. Is this the Len Kagamine Luka and Miku were talking about? Because if so, WE COULD PASS AS TWINS. I don't understand life.

How do we look alike?! I mean- we have the same cerulean blue eyes and honey blonde hair. Hell, even the same facial features.

_RING! RING! RING!_

I sighed. Oh great, the bell.

I watched as Len - now I know who he is because of the fangirls - walked right past me. It looked like he was observing me a second. He took a seat two desks behind mine. I could hear Miku snicker. I don't know what about though.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip: School Rooftop: 9:42AM-<p>

First and second period went by pretty quickly. Well, during first, Meiko-sensei snuck in a few bottles of sake and got drunk. I wonder how she managed to sneak it in. Anyways, it was basically a free period. In second period, Kiyoteru-sensei - math teacher - took half of the period to do paperwork. During the rest of the period, he just gave us random work.

Lunch and a free period. Probably the best thing about school, even though I kind of just had two free periods. When I met up with everyone after going to my locker to put my things away, Gumi had the idea of eating lunch at the rooftop. We all agreed, even Neru.

At first, it was quiet for the first few seconds. Then Gumi brought up a question.

"How's Crypton High so far?"

"It's pretty nice - a drunk teacher and paperwork." I started to peel the skin off my orange.

"Heheh, that's Meiko-sensei," now it's time for Luka to say something, "always sneaking in bottles of sake in the class every other day."

During the rest of lunch, we continued where we left off from this morning. Miku was on a rant about leeks, Gakupo was attempting to flirt with Luka, Luka kept calling him a pervert, Neru was texting - like usual - at a pace I can't even come close to, and Gumi and I were talking about upcoming school events.

There was a talent show next week. Sign ups were still open. I couldn't decide if I wanted to join. I don't even have a talent that I know of. Well - a talent that I'm good at that I could use at the talent show.

I think I'll just be in the audience, I don't really want my name going out. I mean - I do have a plan. I could add on to it later. I wonder what everyone else is doing for the talent show, so I asked.

"I'm singing a song!" Miku exclaimed. Everyone on the rooftop stared at her.

"I'm sitting out." Obviously that was Neru.

"I'm also singing a song." Luka replied, without screaming or yelling if any sort.

"We're doing a duet." Now there's Gakupo and Gumi saying that in unison.I had a weird feeling that I bet was true.

"You two are siblings."

"WHAAAAT? How did you know! We could of been lovers, or cousins. It's like you have magical powers!" Oh my god - guys. I have magical powers. Gumi even said so. That's proof. Does that make me a wizard?! Because that would be awesome! Too bad I'm not.

"I was just picking up a vibe..." It was kind of obvious. Besides, if they were lovers, I wouldn't believe it. Cousins, I probably would. It should be Gakupo and Luka.

After that strange incident, we kept talking about school. Neru told me about who is who in the school, not even looking up from her phone. We spent an hour talking, then parted our ways.

I was exploring the school trying to figure out every room. A few people were in the hallway trying to finish homework or projects. I found my next class, science, and took a look around through the window. I turned around and found myself bump into someone and fall on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"No- I should of been looking."I looked up to see Len Kagamine. He held out his hand to me. Like a normal person, I took it. I could hear gasps echo though the hallways. Even a few statements like "that should of been me" and anything else similar on this lines.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Kagamine Len."

"Kagamine Rin..." I just realized we're still holding hands. I quickly let go after that moment I realized it. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

We were still holding hands. Shit. Why didn't I let go?! I probably look stupid now! Why do I care? I don't know what to do! Oh. I could let go- oh. I was too late. Rin already did. She was blushing. I know exactly what to say!

"I'll see you around." Perfect save.

"See you." She turned around to go the other direction. Suddenly, Kaito fucking appears out of nowhere.

"I saw what happened there."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>-Time Skip: Kagamine Residence: 3:41PM- Rin's POV (I'm too lazy)<p>

Home. Finally. The smell of citrus filled my room, Rinto was downstairs doing homework or something. Relaxation is nice... Except I had things on my mind.

_-Earlier on the bus-_

_"Hey, Rinny-kins!"_

_"What?" Miku leans in and whispers something to me._

_"I saw you holding hands with Len. Hehehehe. I can't wait to tell everyone. You were even blushing."_

_"WHAAAAAT?!"_

_The bus stops, opens the door, and Miku jumps over me and runs home laughing the whole time._

_-End-_

Ugh. Well. I know exactly what to do. I opened my notebook from last night and started writing.

_22/09/14:_

_This morning I made my first friend, Hatsune Miku. I feel accomplished. She introduced me to four more people and we quickly became friends. Crypton High is an okay school. I learned from Neru, Akita Neru, who everyone is. I don't know how she knows nearly everything about everyone, but I bet that phone of hers has magic in it. During lunch, I decided that I'll do something that involves my weird special gift. I'm going to play Matchmaker._

Tomorrow's going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a few things to say. This chapter is crappy, please don't kill me, I didn't look over it too. I wish I had better writing skills. Ok, next, I have exams next week. Yay... Also, I was chosen to take my SATs early, so I accepted that challenge. I have to apply, go through the identification process, and I'm trying to study a few things so I could get in the top percentage. Yeah, this is my current situation.


End file.
